


warm kitty, happy kitty

by KyokoUchiha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catboy AU, Catboy!Keith, Catboy!Lance, Fluff, Keith is a secret cuddler, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, adult content in later chapters, lance has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoUchiha/pseuds/KyokoUchiha
Summary: ** Red’s gaze rests on him when he speaks, “If you freak out, I’m gonna kill you.”Shiro’s eyebrows furrow together. “Okay.”Blue rolls his eyes. “Don’t be dramatic.“ Then he fists his hand in Red’s hood and pulls the fabric off his head.“Hey!“ Red cries out and knocks his hand away.Shiro is glad that he’s already sitting or he would have surely fallen on his ass after finally seeing what the kid has been hiding. A mob of shaggy black hair and on top of that ears–black cat ears! “Holy shit!”, he exclaims. **––One day Shiro meets two homeless kids on the street and takes them into his home. Turns out they're not normal.––a side project (will be updated in time)inspired by Free! Dj kittens on parade





	warm kitty, happy kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago and decided to post it. 
> 
> Updates will be much slower than my other stories, because this is something I'll focus on when I take a break from my other stories.
> 
> Hope you like it, nyah (=ↀωↀ=)✧

“There you go, one double espresso with an extra shot cream, Shiro.” The high voice of the barista fills the otherwise deserted room, at least for the next half hour.

Shiro goes over to the counter and grabs the cup. “Thanks, Pidge. You’re a lifesaver.” He carefully takes a sip from the hot beverage, desperately in need of caffeine.

Pidge, busy with preparing the next order, takes a look at the older man in his business suit. “Tough morning to come?”

“Indeed. Problems occurred with the new technology we plan to use for our next car. Hunk has his hands full and I have a meeting in one hour with our clients in Los Angeles concerning this issue.“

“Sounds really tough. For a Monday morning no less. I can prepare a coffee for Hunk as well?” Pidge places another order on the counter. “One iced macchiato for Jill,” she shouts. “We just got a fresh batch of muffins and banana bread. Do you wanna take some for later?”, she offers, already grabbing a paper bag from under the counter.

“Yeah, that would be wonderful. But I won’t be seeing Hunk until late afternoon.”

Pidge shrugs and puts two muffins and two slices of banana bread into the paper bag. “Maybe he’ll come over during his lunch break.” She slides the bag over the counter and winks at him. “On the house.”

Shiro smiles gratefully at the smaller girl. “Thanks.” His phone buzzes in the pocket of his suit pants. “I need to go. See you tomorrow.” Before exiting the coffee shop, he sneaks a ten dollar bill into the tip jar when Pidge isn’t looking his way.

“Saw that.” Pidge shouts over the grinding noise of the coffee machine. Shiro chuckles.

On his way to the company building he checks his phone for any important messages about the progress of the program but no luck. He puts his phone back and sips his coffee. It’s still a little hot on his tongue but with 37°F out it’s a welcoming feeling.

The coffee shop is not far away from work therefore he isn’t in any rush for his meeting. Knowing his clients the meeting will probably last at least three hours. He’ll just eat the left over pizza in the fridge. 

A noise in the alley he’s passing by gets his attention; it was faint yet he still recognizes it as a whine. Curious he makes a step into the dimly-lit alley. It’s a cloudy day which lets him barely make out a few dumpsters on either side of the alley. The noise doesn’t repeat itself but something moves in the shadows behind a dumpster.

He takes some careful steps closer and when his eyes finally adjust to the half-dark light he can make out a little body crouching on the ground. It looks like a child. Possibly homeless. Not an unusual sight in this town; the streets are full of homeless people of all ages. But they usually sit on the main streets begging for some money, not hiding in dark alleys. At least not at eight in the morning.

“Hey, kid.” Shiro crouches down in front of the figure. The kid has thrown the hood of his jacket over his head. When he looks up only his eyes glimmer in the dark; pools of blue stare up at him without blinking.

Shiro raises the paper bag between them. “Are you hungry?” Still no answer. But the gaze shifts to the bag. A faint rumbling is the only noise in the stillness. Shiro has to smile. He places the cup on the ground and opens the bag. After grabbing one muffin he holds it out in front of him. “I hope you like chocolate. It’s fresh, I got it just a few minutes ago.”

The kid still gives no answer but when he grabs the muffin with his small hands Shiro can make out a faint glimmer in these shining blue orbs.

As soon as the muffin is out of his hand he feels a draft of air behind him and then cold metal is being pressed against his throat. The edge of a knife.

“Put the bag down and give us all your money!”, comes a hoarse voice right next to his ear.

His gaze is still trained on the kid in front of him, whose blue eyes quietly observe the scene in front of him. Shiro hoped that this wasn’t part of a trap, he doesn’t like to use violence in front of children. But he guesses he has no choice.

Without further thought he snaps his head back and feels his skull collide with another face. The person cries out and he uses the moment of surprise to spin on his heels and grab the hand with the knife in the process. Then he twists the wrist and the knife falls to the ground. His other hand stops in mid-air as he realizes _who_ his attacker is.

It’s just another kid. With the same dirty clothes but his eyes are violet instead of blue. Shiro just stares frozen in shock at the kid. How can such a little kid have the guts to threaten an adult? And where the hell did he get that knife from?

“Let him go. Please.” Suddenly the blue eyed kid stands next to him, one hand on Shiro’s outstretched hand and the other clutching the muffin to his chest. His eyes shine with unshed tears.

“Don’t beg!“, snaps the other kid while he tries to scratch with his fingers at Shiro’s hand around his wrist.

Shiro looks from one to the other and finally lets go. He grabs the knife before the kid has a chance to. “This is not for kids.”

“Give it back, you asshole!“ Red eyes cries out and lungs forward.

“Stop!“ Blue eyes places himself between them. “You will get hurt.“

Red scoffs but obliges with a frown; his eyes bore holes into Shiro.

With a sigh he stands up and dusts his pants off. The knife disappears into the back pocket of his pants. “Are you two alone?”

Blue nods, still clutching the muffin in his hands. “Sorry, mister.”

“Don’t apologize, dumbass!” Red scolds immediately.

“But he just wanted to give me something to eat!“ Blue defends his action. “He didn’t deserve your attack!”

Red snatches the muffin from the other’s hands. “I told you not to accept food from strangers. It could be poisoned! Only money is important.” He throws the muffin at Shiro who barley catches it before it can make contact with his coat.

Blue’s eyes follow the movement. He gulps and glares at Red. “I’m _hungry_. The last time we ate was two days ago. Or did you magically find some money?“ He mocks sarcastically. In return he gets a glare from the red eyed boy.

While it is kind of amusing to watch these two kids bicker, Shiro’s heart twists in his chest as he heard Blue mention that they haven’t eaten for a while. His heart tells him to help these two poor boys but his brain urges him to call the police. They would bring them to an orphanage, where they would get food and shelter and maybe some day someone would adopt them. If they were lucky. But they would probably get separated. It is highly unusual for people to adopt two kids at the same time. And even though he just met these two a few minutes ago he already knows that they would rather live on the streets together than spend their lives alone in different families.

So, what is the right thing to do? He thinks about his own life. As an only child and his parents already deceased he lives alone in his penthouse suite. Every day he goes to work, then goes home to eat and sleep. On weekends he spends some time with his childhood friend Allura who is a high school teacher. Apart from working he goes to gym for working out. He kinda misses company in his life. Some may call him crazy but he knows now what he has to do.

*

His workday ends exactly like he predicted. After the three hour meeting with the clients he met up with Hunk and his team to talk about how to solve the problem with the new program.

Finally at 7pm he sits in his company car and is driving back to the alley like he promised that two kids in the morning. He really hopes that they still are there. He gave them the bag with the food and told them he would be back in the evening. Blue seemed to trust him a little but Red was more hostile. He promised him he would get his knife back when they waited.

The temperature dropped a few degrees lower and on top of that it is snowing since 5pm. The streets are still busy with traffic, but luckily he only needs ten minutes to reach the alley. He parks the car at the side road and exits the car.

The light from the street lamp at the beginning of the alley barely reaches to the middle but Shiro only needs to take a few steps as he hears someone approach him. It’s Blue. “You came back.“ It seems more like a question than a statement, but he still sounds grateful.

Shiro offers him a friendly smile but it disappears when he notices Blue shivering. No wonder, his attire consists of shredded jeans and a plain blue hoodie. He should have given them his coat “Where is your friend?“

Blue’s gaze shifts back to the dumpster in his back. “He got into a fight.“

“Is he hurt?“ Shiro follows Blue and spots the shivering body lying on some rags. It is a pitiful sight. He shrugs off his coat and carefully drapes it around the shivering boy. “Can he walk?“

Blue gets on his knees and puts his hand on the other’s head which makes Red look up. When his eyes land on Shiro he lets out a hiss. 

Blue strokes his fingers over his cheeks. “He means no harm. Can you get up?“ Red shakes his head in a _no_. Blue’s gaze shifts back to Shiro, he looks scared.

Shiro gives him a reassuring smile. “I will take you both to my place. You will get food and shelter.“ He considers his next move for a few seconds. If Red can’t even stand on his own, Shiro will have to carry him but that means he will also be open for any attacks. Even if he still has the kid’s knife, Red can still scratch his eyes out with his fingers. “If I touch him, will he attack me?“, he asks Blue.

The kid watches his companion. “If he does, I’m gonna get mad”, he says seriously.

That has to be enough. He slowly moves his arms around the thin body wrapped in his coat and stands up, pressing the body close to his chest. The boy is really light. They both need to eat. Red struggles at first but when Blue grabs one of his hands he settles down and lets himself be carried back to Shiro’s car. When the three of them reach his car, he unlocks it and places Red in the back seat. Blue goes after him and settles next to his companion. “Buckle up”, he tells them and goes to the driver’s side.

*

Ten minutes later they park in the underground garage of the apartment complex, Shiro turns in his seat. “Still need help?”

Blue unbuckles their seat belts and exchanges a glance with Red. “I think he’s still too weak.”

“M’fine”, Red protests promptly.

“Bullshit, you’re not fine!”, Blue counters.

“Language!” Shiro scolds automatically.

Blue blinks at him. “Sorry.” Red snickers and gets a glowering look from the other.

The trio ends up standing in the elevator, with Shiro holding Red bridal style and Blue sticking close to them, fingers interlocked with Red’s. Luckily the elevators are connected to the apartments which means that nobody will join them on their ride to the 12th floor.

The door slides open and Shiro goes straight to the living room corner where he places the boy on the couch. He unwraps the boy from his coat to put it away while Blue immediately joins him on the couch. They hold hands again.

“I will need to examine your injuries”, Shiro informs while he gets rid of the coat, his boots and suit jacket. It leaves him in his white dress shirt and black pants as he pads into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

“Can I get water, please?” he hears Blue calling.

“Of course.” He makes a beeline for the kitchen to get a glass of water. After returning he sits down in front of the couch and places the glass into tiny hands. “Here you go.”

Blue smiles thankfully, takes a sip and holds it close to Red’s lips. “Drink. It’s fine.” The other boy complies. When he has enough Blue drinks the remaining water and places the empty glass on the small table. “Thanks.” His hand finds Red’s again.

“I will make food after attending to your injuries. Where did you get hurt?” He rests his gaze on the boy in the red hoodie. It’s the first time that he can examine their faces even though they still have the hoods over their heads. He can make out a few marks on his left side from a punch to his face. The skin is turning yellow.

Red watches him with wary eyes, lips drawn into a frown. Nonetheless he seems scared.

“He got a punch in his face and a few hits against his stomach”, Blue answers. Red redirects his frown at him, but the boy in the blue hoodie just ignores it. “I told him that he wouldn’t have a chance against that big guy but he still tried to steal his wallet. I barely managed to get him away from him before he beat him to death.”

“He wouldn’t have killed me”, Red protests.

“Yeah, he would. Just shut up and show him.”

“He won’t understand, you idiot!”

Blue knits his brows together and rests his gaze on Shiro. His blue orbs seem to analyze him. “No, I think he won’t hurt us.”

Red scoffs. “Yeah, because you’re an expert on human beings now.”

Blue shrugs and gives a sad smile. “I just don’t wanna lose you.” With trembling lips he looks back to Red. “Please just do as he says”, he pleads.

Red’s eyes widen, stunned for a moment. Then he lifts his free hand and punches the other’s shoulder. “Idiot, I’m not leaving you.” He turns his gaze away, but a faint red hue is adorning his cheeks. Blue smiles cheekily in response.

Shiro watched them silently. He knows that it needs some time to gain their trust but he can be patient. He doesn’t know how long they lived on the streets but he still wonders how they manage to speak so fluently english although they look not much older than five year olds. He’ll ask them later.

Red’s gaze rests on him when he speaks, “If you freak out, I’m gonna kill you.”

Shiro’s eyebrows furrow together. “Okay.”

Blue rolls his eyes. “Don’t be dramatic.“ Then he fists his hand in Red’s hood and pulls the fabric off his head.

“Hey!“ Red cries out and knocks his hand away.

Shiro is glad that he’s already sitting or he would have surely fallen on his ass after finally seeing what the kid has been hiding. A mob of shaggy black hair and on top of that ears–black _cat_ ears! “Holy shit!”, he exclaims.

“Language“, Blue says, blue eyes shining with mirth.

Shiro watches the ears raise after being flattened under the hood for so long. They are the same shade of black as Red’s hair. He takes a shaky breath and cards his finger through the white tuft of hair covering his forehead. He suppresses the urge to pinch himself. He knows it isn’t a dream but it sure seems like one. “Please tell me that you’re messing with me.“ He could at least try.

Instead of answering Blue pushes his own hood down and reveals his own pair of pointy cat ears–except his are brown like his hair.

They are definitely _not_ messing with him. He needs a drink. Maybe two.

“Hellooo, Mister…” Blue waves his hand in front of him. “You still with us?“

Shiro blinks. “Ah, sorry. Just processing this situation.“ His gaze shifts between these kids. “I guess we can skip this whole cat-ear-thing for now and concentrate on treating your injuries. You need to take off your shirt.“

Red huffs–seemingly disappointed for Shiro’s lack of terror–and strips off his top. Skinny won’t be enough to describe the state of his body. Shiro can count the number of ribs which are just barely covered by a layer of pale skin. Some parts are covered in bruises which are turning an ugly yellow, resembling the one in his face. But they appear to be just superficial.

“Which one hurts the most?“, he asks and scoots a little closer.

Before Red has the chance to answer, Blue pokes on nasty bruise on his ribcage, which makes Red hiss in return. “I guess this one“, Blue assesses.

“What was that for, idiot?“ Red snarls and pushes his hand away.

“You would’ve said ‘it doesn’t hurt’“, Blue says seriously. 

Red crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks away, pouting. “Would not“, he mumbles.

“Would do.“ Blue raises his hand again but Red catches it mid-air. 

“Do this again and I’ll kill you!“, he threatens.

Blue grins. “You love me too much to do that.“

“Wanna see me try?“, Red grins back.

Shiro sighs. He starts to wonder how these two survived this long with their constant bickering. “Before you two start, let me put salve on those bruises. Then I’ll make you some dinner and after that you can ‘kill each other’, okay?“

Both pair of ears twitch at the mention of food. It’s endearing. “Can I get fried rice omelette? I saw this cooking show a few days ago where they made Japanese dishes. They looked so delicious. Please?“ Blue exclaims, his eyes sparkling.

Shiro blinks in surprise but nods. “You mean omurice? Sure, my mother taught me some Japanese dishes. That’s no problem for me. I think I have all ingredients.“

“Yay, omurice!“ Blue pumps his fist in the air, big cheeky grin on his face. Red just shakes his head, but smiles a little.

“It will take some time, you can take a bath in the meantime. When was the last time you cleaned yourselves?“ Shiro didn’t pay much attention at first but now that he is sitting so close to them, he can smell them. Sweat, dirt, blood. They stink!

“Yay, a bath. I love baths!“, Blue says happily. Red just puts on a scowl again, mumbling something about baths being stupid.

“Then that’s settled. By the way, my name’s Takahashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro.“

“I’m Lance and this is Keith“, Blue introduces them.

“Nice to meet you“, Shiro smiles fondly.

*

After finally cleaning Keith’s bruises and making sure they aren’t severe, he fills the bathtub with water for them to get cleaned up.

“You don’t need help, do you? I will get you some clean clothes to wear first and then I will prepare dinner. If you need something, you can call.“ Shiro checks the water temperature one last time before moving from his place in front of the tub.

“Thanks, Mister–Shiro“, Lance says excitedly while pulling off his hoodie.

Shiro makes sure they have everything they need before exiting the bathroom to find some clothes for them to wear. He’ll need to go shopping tomorrow, but for tonight they can just wear a shirt. With their height difference, it will cover their bodies from shoulders to knees. He pulls two shirts from his closet and goes back to the bathroom.

Shouts and splashing can be heard and when he opens the door he just sees Lance’s head emerging from the surface in the tub. He’s laughing and splashing water in Keith’s direction who is seated on a stool in front of him and vigorously scrubbing the dirt off his skin, carefully minding the marred skin.

He puts the shirts on the shelf next to the pair of toothbrushes. Then he blinks and looks back at Keith. He blinks again. The urge to pinch himself is back. “I-is that a _tail_?“, he asks, shock apparent on his features. 

Both boys look up. Keith’s ears fold down on his head, with his eyebrows drawn together he glares over at him. The black tail at his back, which also resembles a cat’s tail, is raised upright in the air. “You got a problem with that?“

Shiro raises both hands in front of him. “No, I was just surprised. I didn’t see it when I cleaned your injuries“, he tries to defend his reaction.

“We usually hide them in our pants. It’s uncomfortable and itches but we can’t risk people seeing them“, Lance explains. The tip of his brown tail peeks out of the water behind him.

Shiro sighs. “Okay. I got you two shirts. They should be long enough to cover you. Your clothes are in the washing machine. They’ll be clean in a few hours.“

“Thanks“, Lance beams. He then resumes splashing water at a grumbling Keith. “Hurry up before the water get’s cold.“

Keith just mutters some insults in return while scrubbing at his skin.

Shiro leaves them to prepare dinner.

“I don’t trust him“, Keith mutters as he finally sits down into the tub. He glares at the other when he gets water splashed onto his face. “Stop that!“

Lance snickers before he puts his arms on the edge of the tub to rest his chin on them. “He seems trustworthy. I don’t smell danger.“

Keith scoffs. “You said the same about the other one.“

Lance’s ears flatten on his head as he turns it to the side. “He saved us!“

“He _abandoned_ us!“, Keith shouts in return. “He’s the cause of our misery!“

“Stop saying that! Did you like living with _them?_ Did you like being treated as an experiment?“ He raises one hand to gesture towards his ears on top. “They made us like this. Nice people don’t

do that.“

“If he was so nice, why did he kidnap us and then leave us alone?“

Lance slaps the water, splashing droplets on both of them. His lips are drawn into a frown. “I don’t know, dammit!” His eyes start to prick. God, Keith can be such an ass. He starts rubbing furiously at his eyes, hating it when Keith makes him cry.

Keith furrows his brows. “Why are you crying again, idiot?“

“Stop calling me that!“ He sniffs, then stands up abruptly. “I’m getting out.“ He feels fingers closing around his wrist. “Let go.“

“No, you’re staying“, the other demands.

Lance huffs but sits back down. “You’re the idiot.“ More sniffling.

Rolling his eyes Keith pulls at his wrist until Lance settles between his opened legs, wrapping his arms around the darker skinned body. “You’re such a crybaby.“

Lance presses his cheek into the crook of Keith’s neck, rubbing again at his eyes. “M’not.“

“Are too“, Keith pulls his hand down and places it around his hip. “Stop that, they will

sting.“ 

Lance won’t admit that they are already stinging.

*

They leave the bathroom some time later, lured out by the delicious smell of fried eggs and

rice. Lance runs into the kitchen, stopping at Shiro’s side who stands at the oven. The omelettes sizzle in the pan.

Shiro smiles down at the little boy whose clear eyes shine like the ocean at the display of this plain dish. “They will be ready in just a few minutes. Would you get me the plates, they are on the table. Keith, you can get something to drink from the fridge. I have soda, coke and juice. Although it would be better if you stick to water tonight, so your stomaches won’t get upset.“

“What about milk?“, Lance suggests while collecting the plates.

Keith has opened the fridge and is peeking inside. When he spots the container with milk, his tongue licks unconsciously over his lips. Before he can get his hands on it, another much bigger hand grabs it and pulls it out over his head. Keith’s eyes narrow as he glares over his shoulder at the older man.

“It’s pretty heavy“, Shiro defends his act. He puts the container onto the table. “You can get the glasses.“ He motions with his finger towards the other side to the cupboard above the sink.

Keith crosses his arms and waits for Shiro to realize his mistake. Because no way is he or Lance gonna climb on the counter with only an oversized shirt covering their frames.

Seconds later Shiro indeed notices his mistake. He quickly gets the glasses himself. “Sorry, wasn’t intentional.“

The black haired boy only huffs and sits down at the table. His gaze never leaves Lance’s frame, whose eyes watch the food cook. His brown tail is wagging giddily behind him. It makes Keith smile. The last time he has seen Lance this excited they have been at their former ‘home’. He doesn’t like the thought. Lance deserves to be happy. He has always been by his side, except when it was time for their individual examinations. But at the end of the day they were back together. And Keith won’t have it any other way.

“Can you write something on them with ketchup?“, he hears Lance ask. Keith rolls his eyes. They saw this cooking show a week ago at one of those old tv shops. The tv in the store window broadcasted the show where a Japanese guy was cooking some Japanese dishes. Since then Lance has been dreaming about that fried-rice-whatever-dish.

“Sure, I can write your names on them“, Shiro offers and pulls the bottle with ketchup out of the fridge.

“I want a cat face“, Lance demands, before turning around to look at Keith. “What do you want?“

Keith frowns. “I don’t need some stupid writing on it. Just give me the food.“

“You’re no fun“, Lance sticks his tongue out. “You can write ‘party pooper’ on his“, he tells the older man. Keith’s frown turns into a full-blown glare.

Shiro stifles a laugh as he places an omelette on each plate. He writes some symbols resembling a smiling cat face with ketchup on the top for Lance. On Keith’s the smile is upside down.

Lance’s eyes gleam in delight. “Purrfect.“

Shiro chuckles at that comment. “Go sit down.“ He places both plates in front of the boys. “I hope you like it.“

Lance watches Keith frowning down at his omelette and laughs. He just looks like the ketchup cat.

Shiro pours milk into their glasses and starts to prepare his own dinner which consists of left over pizza from yesterday. His gaze rests on the eating boys, one silent, while the other noisily stuffs spoon after spoon into his mouth.

“It’s really good!“, the brown haired boy exclaims after a few bites.

“I’m glad“, Shiro admits with a smile.

“Do you like it?“, Lance glances over to the other boy.

Keith just shrugs, chewing on some bite. “It’s okay, I guess“, he finally answers.

Lance gasps in indignation. “I think you have lost your taste buds! This dish is amazing.“

“You don’t like spinach“, Keith counters.

“Because it’s slimy and green and just gross. It can’t be compared with this deliciousness!“

Keith just rolls his eyes. “Whatever.“

Before Lance can say something else, Shiro interjects, “Do you two always bicker?“ Both boys glance over, blink, and nod simultaneously.

The microwave beeps. Shiro pulls the plate out, and sighs. Life will never be boring again.

*

After finishing their meals and making sure that the boys brushed their teeth, Shiro opens the door to their new sleeping quarter–the guest room.

“It’s so fluffy!“, Lance exclaims, jumping on the bed, which makes his body bounce up a few inches. His tail is wagging happily behind him, making his shirt ride up and expose his small, round butt.

Shiro averts his eyes, while Keith goes over and yanks the shirt back over tanned cheeks. Lance yelps, at this action his tail is jammed between his back and shirt. “Your butt was out, idiot!“, he scolds. Lance rubs over his lower back, lips drawn into a pout.

Shiro just shakes his head at their antics. “If you need something, my room is just down the hall. You can rest as long as you need. I don’t have to go to work until noon, so that won’t be a problem.“

Lance gives him a thankful smile. “Thanks for everything, Shiro!“ When Keith doesn’t make attempts to say something, Lance nudges him with his elbow.

“Thanks“, the black haired boy mumbles, glancing to the side.

Shiro smiles. “You’re welcome. Have a good night, you two.“

“Good night!“ Lance dives under the duvet and starts to make himself comfortable for the night.

Keith waits until Shiro closes the door behind himself before he follows suit. When he settles down next to the other boy, he allows himself to relax. He starts to feel warm for the first time since their escape.

“Does it still hurt?“ Blue orbs regard him in the darkness. Keith pulls down the neckline of his shirt, exposing his shoulder and some part of his chest.

Lance’s eyes roam over the expanse of pale skin. With their enhanced eyesight he can easily make out the dark blotches on the fair skin. “Doesn’t look so bad anymore.“ His fingers lift to the other’s cheek, tips carefully grazing the marred skin. When Keith doesn’t so much as blink at him, he grins. “At least this ability is useful.“

Keith nods. With his eyes closed and ears flattened on his head, a faint rumbling from his chest starts to fill out the silence. He loves Lance’s touch.

The darker skinned boy watches the other with a fond smile on his lips, eyes gleaming in the darkness, while his fingers burry themselves in the mob of unruly dark hair. They both love to be caressed on their heads much like actual cats like to be petted. After some time he pulls his hand back. When Keith lets out a small whine at the loss of contact, he chuckles. “We should get some sleep.“ He lies his head down on the big pillow.

Keith, still a little embarrassed after making that sound, pulls the covers over both of their bodies. With their noses almost touching, he regards the boy next to him with his ruby eyes. “You still cold?“

“Nope.“ Keith can see his ears twitching on his head. “I thought we would never sleep in a bed again“, Lance admits.

“Yeah, me too“, Keith says. He doesn’t mention that he still doesn’t trust that man. Staying silent means that Lance can have his happy moment a little longer. He will protect him, just like he had since their first encounter.


End file.
